


【EC】而我们称其为巴黎

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Wanda is a witch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 欧洲战后au。预警：Wanda第一人称。意识流。
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Wanda maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	【EC】而我们称其为巴黎

正文：  
我是Wanda Django Maximoff，如人们所说，我是个女巫。

吉普赛女巫，有点像艾丝美拉达，但她有一头小羊，而我在城里长大，从没见过真正的小羊。更何况她是绿色的，我是红色的，Kurt是蓝色的。我喜欢红色，它是太阳，是世界毁灭之时的血色落日和罂粟花，是死亡和新生。Pietro说我比艾丝美拉达还要漂亮，男孩子们都很傻，我的哥哥也是，每天对我献殷勤的男孩也是。每个人都知道艾丝美拉达的结局，漂亮的吉普赛女郎，有一头小羊。小羊去哪里了呢？太久没看，我已经记不清它的结局了。不管怎样我比她聪明多了，不会傻乎乎地爱上一个不好的男人，更不可能相信一见钟情。

话说回来，我不讨厌被叫做女巫，那意味着神秘，有点酷，寄宿学校里的女孩们不敢欺负我，不敢像她们对待Amy那样把她反锁在教室里，相反，她们心里想的什么非常好懂，不外乎喜欢的明星、喜欢的男孩、喜欢的唱片等等。我抱着书从走廊里走过，听到她们在背后窃窃私语叫我猩红女巫，我转过头来看着她们，她们吓得一哄而散，跑没影了。你看，她们就是这么愚蠢。

我坐在阁楼的窗台上，把腿伸到窗外，外面是一个小小的平台，所以我不会掉下去。下午的阳光很强，屋檐在我的腿上投下阴影，望出去是一片海滩，浪潮一波一波冲刷着沙滩，打起白色的泡沫，我有时会去游泳，自从Pietro说我像小青蛙后，我整整两天没和他讲话，现在我学会了两种新的游泳姿势，而Pietro还是像小青蛙。

现在家里只有我和Sarah阿姨，她是我父亲的女管家，在女人中算得上身材高大，做饭很好吃，不过她说话时有很重的东欧口音，据说她在战争中失去了丈夫和唯一的儿子。父亲和他的男朋友出去了，Pietro不知道在哪里玩，他很少在六点之前回家，我猜他不是在海滩冲浪，就是和其他男孩在一起踢足球，要不就在城里乱逛。

我已经记不清我母亲的面貌了，他们起先告诉我，我和Pietro在五岁时，我母亲病故了，我们被送到了我父亲那里。但我现在已经知道事实不是这样的，她不是病故，而是被戴着红臂章的人抓走了。父亲没有改掉我们的姓氏，我想他是为了让我们纪念我们的母亲。我拿不准该不该称他为鳏夫，因为显而易见他从未结过婚，却有一对双胞胎小孩。我从未听到父亲带着怀念的口吻提到母亲的名字，所以他也许也记不清我母亲的面貌，和我一样。有时我会想，如果我们都遗忘一个人，是不是相当于她从未存在过？Charles会告诉我不是的，我能想象出他温柔地握住我的手，告诉我我和Pietro是她存在过的证明，每个人都以某种方式改变了这个世界一点点，我们的世界就是由此组成的。这段对话只在我的想象中发生，我不会真的去问Charles这个问题，因为Charles一定会告诉父亲，然后他就会为无法改变的现实而自责。这对我们都没有好处。但这些话Charles确实说过，原话不是这样的，大意如此。我们的记忆就是会自以为是地挑选重点，然后把细枝末节全都抹去，只留一副光秃秃的骨架。

Charles是巴黎大学的教授，但他是个蓝眼睛的英国人。他很不巴黎，而我是个闯入巴黎的吉普赛女巫。我们去过巴黎圣母院，它很美，合该发生一点传奇。我以一种外乡人的目光审视这座城市，奇怪的是，在这一点上，我和父亲的朋友们是一样的。或许就是因为这个原因他们才会聚拢起来，编成一个古怪的花环，我不知道。

见到Charles的第一眼我就喜欢上了他，Pietro表现得比我更为明显。他是个有着上流社会的高雅情趣、品味和口音的人，称我为“小姐”，并亲吻我的手背，让当时的我受宠若惊。我崇拜了他一阵，当时的我已经具备一种能力，可以分辨出人们的头脑，他们所表现出的聪慧和谈吐是真材实料还是仅出于年龄和阅历，Charles有着天才的大脑和宽容而真诚的心。

巴黎是一个传奇。女学生下课后就涌进电影院和露天咖啡座，和心爱的男孩约会，谈论电影明星，诸如此类。父亲不赞成这样轻浮的生活方式，但我知道如果我执意如此，他也不会阻挠，除了和男孩们的那一条。巴黎是发生风流韵事的地方，但我不会那样称呼父亲和Charles的关系。父亲在感情上是一个传统的人，虽然他感情的对象并不传统，也不反对婚前无保护性行为，我们正是因此而诞生的，但他仍旧坚持对伴侣、朋友和家人的忠诚。  
他是个英俊的男人，是这个词语的第一个具象化形象，在我开始懂得欣赏美、理解美之后，我父亲的形象就成为了一种标杆，分开两边的水流。他肩膀宽阔，线条冷峻，兼具沉稳和令人生畏的特性，人们大多对着抱着一种畏惧和不自觉地被他吸引混合而成的复杂情感。自然，有这样的父亲，我对男人的审美也就要高些，更不必说他们还要具有与外貌相匹配的学识和见地了。

在我这个年纪，爱情的火焰本应该如燎原之火肆意蔓延，而我却抱着手臂站在一边，理智地看着它静静燃烧。

察觉到父亲和Charles之间的爱情并不困难，在父亲跟我坦白之前我告诉他“我知道”，让他和Charles快速交换了一个眼神，我泰然自若地看着他们，然后我意识到Charles脸红了。我先是允许自己享受了一会儿一个成年男人的紧张和尴尬，他正在等待我的同意。这是个怪异的场景，在客厅灯光之下，我像个拿着经书的犹太拉比，而面前的一对新人正在期望得到我的允许和祝福。我被自己的想法逗笑了，抱了抱Charles，他松了口气，也回抱了我。

最开始我知道他是父亲的一个朋友，然后我知道了他是巴黎大学最年轻的教授，接着是英格兰的伯爵、一个古老而富有的家族的继承人、16岁从哈佛毕业的天才、法国总统的朋友。我认识他越久，他的形象就愈发神秘和高大起来，尽管我穿上高跟鞋比他还高，一道道金灿灿的光环和不同形象的叠加，造就了一个巨大的偶像，使我喘不过气，很难把这个传奇的人物和我认识的Charles联系起来。

我熟知的Charles即使以我的标准来看也称得上美丽，有着不会被任何人忽视的蓝眼睛。几乎是我父亲的反面，我惊奇于如此截然不同的两个人是如何走到一起的。他常常微笑，不像父亲总是表情严肃，在他的额头上留下刀刻般的纹路。他对所有人都极其友善，称呼我的父亲为“我的朋友”，称我为“Wanda小姐”，满足了我小小的自尊心。Charles从不以居高临下的态度教训我们，他说是因为教的学生都和他差不多年纪的缘故，和我们在一起让他感觉很亲切。我并非没有察觉到父亲正在逐步地、不动声色地把我和Pietro交给Charles来管教，以此增加我们的亲密。事实上我不但不抵触，反而很高兴，我并不否认父亲对我们深厚的爱，但他委实不是一个有耐心的人和好的玩伴，逃脱他命令式的话语和严厉的目光对我和Pietro都有好处。Charles天性温和，也许他积累了一点对付我们的经验，他把我们当做大人来对待，让我们很激动。他不像其他急于成为孩子的继母或者继父的人那样，矫饰过度地讨好孩子们，极力展现出自己和蔼可亲的一面，那种虚伪的态度叫人作呕。我意识到Charles发自真心地喜欢孩子、喜欢我们，即使我们不是父亲的儿女，他连看路边的小猫小狗都带着一种柔情。他非常富有，远超出我们的想象，这同时意味着他并不从父亲身上得到除了爱和两个孩子之外更多的东西。而他们得不到的东西更多，阳光并不对所有人敞开，我早就知道这一点了。

察觉到他们的关系后，我便开始留心起这方面的事情来。我的法语很好、英语和德语也不赖，因而阅读非常容易。那时我15岁，我清楚地记得那一天，回家后我发现父亲和Charles坐在客厅里，父亲的眉头皱的更紧了，显示出介于愤怒和痛苦之间的表情。Charles把脸埋在手里，没有看到我，正在以一种轻微的方式颤抖。父亲给了我一个眼神，不用这个我也心领神会，我悄悄地上了楼回到了自己的房间，没有发出一点动静，最后一瞥是放在茶几上的报纸。第二天我起得很早，溜进客厅在垃圾桶里找到了昨天的报纸，看完后我猛然理解了一切，巴黎啊巴黎，为什么偏偏是巴黎？为什么我们注定在巴黎相遇。痛苦和恐惧同时击中了我，我看到了我生命中的阴影，它很早之前就存在了，从我母亲的死亡开始，逐渐显现出罪恶的面貌，注定笼罩在我们这一代人的心头，我无法呼吸。我假装去学校，去图书馆翻遍了法国的法律，看到想要的那一条后我失声痛哭，整个世界如潮水般离我远去，又重新把我像一条脱水的鱼冲回岸边。那时我恍然得以从从未发生过的噩梦中摆脱，不必担心某一天夜里警察闯入家门，正如我从未亲眼目睹过的母亲的命运。到了回家的时候，我的眼睛红肿发痛，为了不使父亲担心，我借口和Pietro的一群朋友去聚餐，逃脱了在家的晚餐。晚上回家的时候避开了父亲的注意。

那天的新闻写着英国数学家艾伦·图灵因为同性恋行为被定罪。

比那更可怕的猜测是，Charles或许认识他。

我是个女巫，如果在中世纪他们会把我绑上火刑柱烧死，但是现在不是中世纪，所以我很幸运。父亲和Charles这样的人还不够幸运，他们用药物、电击和其他物理治疗替代了火刑柱。我看不懂药物和其他医学名词，但Charles肯定清楚。他是生物学和心理学的教授，在我们这个小小的世界里有绝对的权威性，如果Charles自己都不能治疗自己，那么它或许不是个错误。

巴黎是一座旋转木马，我们转啊转啊，从一个街区转到另一个街区，风从我们脸上吹过，抖落她的尘埃和忧愁，没有尽头的旋转和欢笑。我知道巴黎的几个地下俱乐部，他们玩纸牌、喝得醉醺醺、念诗，做在英国和其他国家被禁止的所有事，黑色人影在罂粟花的墙纸上晃动，看不清面貌的男男女女说着各国语言，互相推搡、大笑、尖叫，伴随着最新的唱片在狭小的室内起舞，在一门之外是沉静的肃穆街道。这是我想象中的场景。

在一个星辰寥寥，夜色温柔的晚上，我们去参加一个社交聚会，这里说的我们是指我、Pietro、父亲、Charles和Emma。显然他们认为把Emma请到家里一起动身对我有好处。Emma是父亲的朋友，她的家族给父亲的公司投了一大笔钱。我把她视作一个真正的女人，和Sarah不同，和我在寄宿学校的女教师不同，她无可挑剔，活像从银幕上走下来似的。她那天穿着闪闪发光的银色裙子，送给我一支钻石发卡。我穿上了我的红裙子，它是丝绸做的，在光线下流动着一层夕阳浮动在海面似的光芒，请Sarah给我扎了辫子，就可以出发了。  
Pietro穿着新的礼服，对我咧嘴一笑，看上去像个大男孩，只有我知道他这样子不过是虚张声势，在我的心里，他永远是那个害怕时会抱着我喊我姐姐的小弟弟。父亲和Charles都换上了无尾礼服，乌黑和深蓝，他们看上去多么般配啊，可以直接去结婚。别墅门口的路灯切割出了一个圆形的空间，夜色映照出他们庄严的轮廓，显示出一种和谐的美丽，高高挂着的满月预示着丰盈无缺，我看到了一种纽带，一种把我的未来、父亲和Charles的未来连接的纽带，我深深地吸了一口气，不忍心打破这种朦胧的氛围。  
父亲让我坐Emma的车，我知道他并不是要我以Emma为榜样，他只是为我的成长中缺乏一个女性而懊恼，希望能尽可能地在这方面补偿我。Emma摸了摸我的头发，它们是一种火烧的红，危险又愤怒。“您今天真漂亮。”她对我微笑，我闻到了她身上冷淡的香水味，像透明的云母矿石。“您也是，谢谢您送我。”我回答。  
Emma拧开了收音机，低沉的大提琴声音传来，夜风送来凉爽和迷人的芳香。  
“和我说说话吧，Emma。”我求道。  
Emma微微侧过头看了我一眼，“您想听什么呢？”  
“随便什么都好。”我看着她的眼睛。  
她好一会儿没说话，过后才慢慢开始发出声音。她美丽、坚定、聪慧，保养得当，说起话来像钻石划过玻璃，从不露出困惑和茫然的神情，所以她说出来的话带有自然也Emma的特点，那么理智，那么坚硬，几乎使我为此战栗。  
从别人口中听到我熟知的人的故事是一种奇怪的体验，仿佛在观赏一场木偶戏，由我们的躯壳所表演。Emma谈起我的父亲有一种亲切和同情，“可怜的小Erik。”她这样说，我几乎不能相信自己的耳朵。她告诉我父亲是如何逃离集中营，又如何为抵抗组织战斗，赢得名誉、伤疤和勋章，他过着一种激烈又危险的生活，在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，他本可以成为一个冷血的复仇者，直到我们出现了。Emma告诉我我和Pietro是如何改变他的，如何让他选择了另一条道路。父亲很少对我们提及他的过去，我们也认为最好不要打扰他，然而有几个纪念日依旧提醒着我们曾经发生过的一切：我们母亲的生日，显然我们不知道她去世的确切日期；我们祖父母的忌日，他们的墓园在波兰，我们每年乘坐火车过去。由Emma来叙述这一切是很合适的，我们都不会为此掉眼泪。战争结束后父亲就带着我们搬到了巴黎，在这里我们终于过上了一种稳定安宁的生活。后来Emma话锋一转提到了Charles，战争开始后不久，Xavier一家就搬到了美国，Charles的整个少年时代事实上是在纽约度过的。但我不明白为什么他说话总有英国口音。回到英国处理完他庞大的家族遗产后，Charles接受了巴黎大学的邀请。Emma说他们激烈地爱着彼此，不过，她透露了一点细节，他们是在海滩相遇的，不是我想象中的地下俱乐部，也不是巴黎大学。我回给了她一个虚弱的微笑。  
据Emma所说，当时Charles以为自己是一个强壮的游泳运动员，义无反顾地从他的游艇上跳下去去救一个溺水的人。不必说，我的父亲遇到的唯一问题就是Charles本人。我在心底计算了一下时间，试图回忆起那一年的父亲，可是时间像沙子般从我们的指缝中漏走，我的记忆已经黯淡了，只能想象当时二十一岁的Charles，多么年轻啊，拥有让人一见钟情的魔力。当天他们共进晚餐，为双方的政治立场和国际局势争辩不休。以我对父亲的了解，他想来在自己的立场上极为固执，绝对不肯让步，为此我和Pietro也常常同他发生争吵。后来Charles邀请父亲去参观他的大学，去观看他们的足球赛，去看一场场演出，话剧和歌剧，在露天咖啡座里下棋，在社交宴会上偶遇。那些日子里父亲怀着从未有过的强烈兴趣和Charles一起探索了整个巴黎，留下的后果之一就是之后的几年里他对我和Pietro会出现在哪些地方一清二楚，我发现父亲竟然和我去过的每一个酒吧的酒保和老板都互相熟识时惊掉了下巴。直到有一天，父亲绝望地告诉Emma，他已经无药可救地坠入爱河。他爱上了自己最好的朋友，并为此陷入了持续的、无望的痛苦之中，以至于只能向Emma倾诉。他告诉Emma，Charles是多么的完美和迷人，有着独一无二的灵魂，对这个世界抱着怎样天真的期许。  
“可怜的Erik，”狡猾的Emma说出这句话后故意停住了，我催促她：“说下去呀，好Emma！”我的心砰砰直跳，急切想知道这个故事是怎么发展下去的，他们是如何走到今天这一步的？忽然，我发现我们陷入了奇异的静止，不再有凉爽的夜风，取而代之的是悠扬的音乐声，路灯的光照亮了整个车身，狠心的Emma转动她雪白的手腕关上了收音机，打开了车门，露出了她一贯的漠然神情，仿佛把我们刚刚的对话忘光了似的，她说：“该下车了Wanda，好姑娘，希望您玩得尽兴。”  
这个才讲了开头的故事就成了一个永久的谜。

我不是没有注意到父亲看向Charles的目光里含有怎样的爱意和情欲，他过久地流连于Charles的嘴唇，他环绕Charles腰腹的手臂，空气里涌动着无法忽视的纯净情绪。眼底倦怠的痕迹和其他总总细节泄露了欢乐的迹象，这种无暇的爱情使我感动，它超脱了世俗，是自然的、纯粹自然的奇迹，使我内心的某个隐秘的角落里心生向往和好奇，Wanda Django Maximoff，犹太人、吉普赛女孩，能够有属于我自己的那一天吗？

在通常的日子里他们整夜地下棋和喝酒，读书，Charles给我们念他的论文和研究，我们像一个真正的家庭，一起用餐，一起出行。Charles并未正式和我们住在一起，他在巴黎大学附近的公寓更加适合工作，但是我们充分利用了每一个假期，我们去所有的海滩度假，去父亲的海边别墅，去Charles的小岛，我们甚至去美国，尽管美国人对此的看法令人沮丧。  
父亲从我小的时候就开始教我下棋，可怜的小Pietro永远缺乏耐心，我不得不成了他唯一的对手。后来坐在桌子那一边的人换成了Charles，他们更加相当，往往以和棋结束。在父亲和Charles的教导下我的棋艺也很不赖，直到我在寄宿学校的比赛中输给了Jean。这使我不快，Charles则鼓励我去和她做朋友。我逐渐意识到Jean尚未被激发的聪明，并为此而懊恼。她比我有天分、有潜力，我胜过她的唯一原因是我的生活中有父亲和Charles的教导，而Jean的父母都很平庸。是的，平庸，Charles会告诉我这样非常粗鲁，“每逢你想要批评任何人的时候，你就记住，这个世界上所有的人，并不是个个都有过你拥有的那些优越条件。”他引用一本美国小说，美国人哪里懂得文学！但他的英国口音浇灭了我的火气，他称赞我是世界上最美丽的宝石，愿意做我的朋友。他没有说出“家人”这个词，但我已经从他的眼睛里看出来了，我握住他的手，把这个词说出来，他流泪了，并很快为此而道歉。除了祖父母的忌日，我没见过父亲流泪，Pietro以前会哭泣，但是安慰他很简单，只要抱着他，擦掉他的眼泪和鼻涕，告诉他姐姐永远和你在一起。面对Charles我手足无措了，通常情况下他才是安慰我们的那一个角色，我试着抱了抱他，直到他匆忙离开。那天我注意到父亲落在我身上的目光和我们目光相遇时他的微笑。

我感到自由。一种完满的自由。我是Wanda Django Maximoff，犹太人、吉普赛女巫，有一个短跑运动员弟弟，我们的父亲和一个迄今为止最完美的男人处在一段长久的关系之中，我们住在巴黎。  
我将要从阁楼上下去了，我已经看到了楼下Pietro骑着自行车飞奔而来的身影，父亲的车停在公路转弯处等待红灯，下午的时光已经过去，沉入海面的太阳把它映照得一片金灿灿的红，我静静地看着最后一丝落日也彻底消失不见，走出房间时关上了门。

end  
注释：法国1946年同性恋无罪化。图灵事件发生在1952年。


End file.
